


Endolphins

by palesexuality



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesexuality/pseuds/palesexuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreational time is for doing the things that bring you enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endolphins

You knew he was frustrated the second you got home; it would have taken an idiot to not notice that something was wrong with him. His stature was wrong; his deliberate straight back slumped forward into his desk, his head resting to the side on the text book that he was currently using as a pillow. 

You had only seen this once before. His blatant disregard for all things posture could only mean one thing— his studies were not going the way he wanted them to. His eyes were shut and his eyebrows pinched together, his hand coming down to punch the desk a few times. 

You sat down on the other chair in his office, the one that he set up in case you ever wanted to join him, and rolled it over so that it was right next to his. You rolled your fingers through his hair, and he batted your hand away, making a noise of absolute distress and horror. “You a’ight?” You ask, and he opens his eyes and looks you dead in the eyes. 

“No. I’m not alright!” He says, sitting up and squinting his eyes as he looks at you. “I have been writing this paper for the last four hours and now my progress has been severely set back. I was supposed to be finished by the time you got home… and now I have already broken schedule.” 

You laugh a bit, taken aback. Ishimaru, off schedule? The world must be coming to a halt, right there. You can feel time stopping so that he does not scold it for messing him up. “What’s got you so behind, babe?” He gestures to his head, and you look at it for any sort of damage. Did someone hit him? Are you going to have to kick some ass? After observing him for a few seconds, you shrug your shoulders. “I don’ get it.” 

“I have a headache! Not an ordinary dull cranial pain, of course. I could work through that easily. This is causing me to get dizzy, and it’s throbbing, and I can’t get my thoughts to work without breaking into every knick of my brain causing this unnatural migraine.” He’s really pretty damn upset about this, you notice, and you hold back your laugh this time. He might not appreciate being laughed at over him being as upset as he is over a little migraine. 

You reach forward again, and he doesn’t move away from you this time. You massage his temples, and he winces the most angered wince capable. You look at him and raise your eyebrows, nonverbally asking if it’s not gonna work. He nods. 

You drop your hands, instead tracing them down the back of his neck to rest on his shoulders. “Huh. Okay. Well. Put the book down, first’a all. Your damn paper isn’t due til next week, you can put it off for your own health.” He is resistant until you mention his health, and then he lets out a fairly irritated sigh and closes the book. “Second’a all, come here.” 

You turn his chair towards yours, pulling him right down into your lap. His back presses against your chest, and he leans his head back over your shoulder, exposing his neck to you as he squeezes his eyes shut with his head to the ceiling. You put your arms around his waist, leaning forward and kissing him a few gentle times on his neck and jaw-line and cheek. 

Ishimaru smiles a bit, and you know you’re being the best Sappy Boyfriend that you could be. His face contorts into a look of pain, though, and you know that he’s still definitely suffering from that pesky migraine. “Y’know, I heard cumming can be a natural painkill—“ 

“No.” 

It was worth a shot. 

“In that case, how ‘bout a kiss or two? Hear those are good for the damn soul. Release those.. what do you call ‘em. Endolphins.” 

“Endorphins, aniki.” He corrects you with a smile playing at his lips, his head still tipped up and resting on your shoulder. You can feel his hair on your neck, tickling you with each of your collective breaths. Then, after a few more measured, deep breaths, he sits up again. You let go of his waist so that he can get off of you. 

He stands in front of you, and then sits down on your lap again, facing you this time. Your arms go to encircle his back, and he leans forward to press a few chaste kisses to your lips. You know he’s pretty shy about this kind of stuff, which is a little weird, considering he has absolutely no problem with seeing you ass naked in a sauna or communal bath. 

The kid has no idea how relationships work. In all honesty, you really don’t, either. 

You kiss him back, and his hands go into the longer parts of your hair, your pompadour being nudged off to the side by his eyebrows. He swirls your hair around his fingers, and you’re pretty glad that you showered this morning. He tastes like toothpaste and healthy dietary meals, and you’re sure you taste like cigarettes and junk food. 

You’re an odd mix, you and him. You’re not even quite sure how you got to this point. He’s such a good person, and you’re the exact opposite from that. He spends nearly all of his time attempting to right himself or someone else and he spends his time taking care of you, and you just… fuck things up. That’s all you do. 

You don’t really deserve him, but damn if you’re going to let anyone touch him. 

He pulls away, and you expect a lecture on your smoking habits. Instead, he asks you how many you’ve smoked today. You tell him you smoked half a pack. Being with him has brought you from three packs to only a half pack. He kisses you again, this time you can feel the smile and the pride on his lips and in his chest. His heart pounds against yours and you pull him closer to you. 

He breaks the kiss, and winces again. You laugh, “didn’t help?” 

He shakes his head. “I mean…!” He’s quick to defend himself. “It wasn’t bad. It was very good.” He slaps his hand on your shoulder, and you slap him in the back and press your forehead to his. 

“I think I might just be dehydrated! I haven’t been maintaining my drinking habits, and have been straining far too much of my energy into studying and not into recreational activities to relax myself. Simple mistake. I recognize my fault.” He gets off of your lap. “I’ll be right back.”

He comes back with an 8 ounce glass of water, sits on your lap, and kisses you some more. You press your hands to his chest, nudging him away just a bit. “Thought it didn’t help.”

He whispers, “Recreational time is for doing things that bring you enjoyment.” And then he presses his lips against yours again.


End file.
